


cheers for a knight

by delusionalking



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SportsFes3, leo showed up in the event and made me emotional, ritsu and keito show up briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionalking/pseuds/delusionalking
Summary: Leo's surprise return, in a cheerleader uniform no less, throws Izumi for a loop.





	cheers for a knight

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first enstars fic and it's this nonsense. The current event made me emotional, so here I am putting my emotions into this fic and refusing to think about the fact that Judgement happens shortly after this...

Months had passed since Leo’s last appearance at school and yet there he was, in the flesh, waving around a set of pompoms like it was the most normal thing in the world.  Izumi had been unsure at first, half-believing that the heat, coupled with blurred vision thanks to Hasumi’s glasses, was making him see things.  But Leo’s laugh was unmistakable, carrying over the sports field and seemingly drowning out anything else until all Izumi could hear was his king.

Against his better judgement, Izumi slid the glasses down his nose, wanting to get a clear view of Leo.  He should have known better, really, with how Leo had made him feel –  _ still _ made him feel, if he was being honest – but he was desperate.  It had been too long; too long since he had seen Leo smile like that, energetic and brighter than the sun.

Leo was jumping around beside Kuma-kun, cheering loudly and shaking his pompoms with wild abandon.  His movements caused his shirt to fly up, exposing his firm stomach - and really, it was incredibly unfair that he was still so fit after being a shut-in for so long - which Izumi had to tear his gaze away from with great struggle.

With his heart lodged itself in his throat, Izumi pushed the glasses back up his nose, trying to get himself to stop staring at Leo.  However, with his focus on his king - and his stomach and the way those legs looked in those cheer shorts - and not the race, his feet ended up tangled and he was nearly sent toppling to the ground.  Cursing himself mentally, he swore that he would never admit to tripping just because he had been distracted by the sight of Leo Tsukinaga in a cheer uniform.

Keeping his gaze fixed on the goal for the borrowing race, Izumi did what he could to tune out Leo’s voice.  It was harder than anticipated given that it felt like every fiber of his being just wanted to turn and run to his king, especially when Leo called out to him specifically.

A cheer of “You can do it, Sena~!” came from behind him, followed by Kuma-kun’s lazy “Go Secchan~.”  He hated to admit it but hearing Leo cheer just for him made a feeling of warmth spread through his chest.  Putting on a final burst of speed, he passed the goal, trying to focus on the judge as he showed them that Hasumi’s glasses were his borrowed item.  As soon as the judge dismissed him, his eyes immediately found their way over to Leo once more.

Their eyes met – or at least Izumi thought they did, it was hard to tell with these glasses on – and for a brief moment, it looked as though Leo’s smile had turned almost sad.  Yanking the glasses off, he was met once again with Leo’s bright smile.  Frowning, he quickly glanced over to where he had left Hasumi, confirming that he was still waiting for him.  He really should go return the glasses but he was afraid that if he left now, Leo would disappear once again.

Getting an idea, Izumi marched over to where Leo and Kuma-kun were, forcing down the nervous butterflies in his stomach that sprung up the closer he got to his king.  He stopped in front of them, averting his gaze slightly as he said, “Ou-sama, can we talk?”

Something flickered across Leo’s face and he hated to call it fear but he didn’t know what else it could be.  But before he could open his mouth again, Leo’s smile was back and he was nodding.

“Of course, Sena!  Lead the way,” he said, handing his pompoms over to Kuma-kun.

Izumi sent the other Knight a quick look but Kuma-kun’s face was unreadable as always.  Turning away, he grabbed Leo’s arm, gently pulling him over to Hasumi. The silence that stretched between them hurt and he just hoped that once they were alone, things would be okay again.

“Hasumi,” he said, stopping in front of the chair he’d left the vice president in before he pressed his glasses into his hand.  “Thanks.”

“Hi Keito!” Leo chirped, finally speaking up since they’d left Kuma-kun behind.

Hasumi sputtered, eyes widening as he quickly put his glasses on and stared at Leo.  “Tsukinaga?  You’re back?”

“I’m back!  Sounds like a lot has happened since I’ve been gone!  I can’t wait to see how Yumenosaki has changed!”

Impatience started to get the better of Izumi and he tugged on Leo’s arm.  It had been months since they’d been at school together and he didn’t want Leo to get distracted talking to Hasumi of all people.  “Come on, Ou-sama.”

“Right, right!  I’ll see you later, Keito!” Leo said, giving Hasumi a quick wave before he fell into step beside Izumi.

Silence fell between them again and Izumi hated it.  It reminded him too much of the way Leo had been when he’d gone to his house.

It wasn’t hard to find an empty practice room, what with everyone out watching the Sports Festival, and Izumi quickly pulled Leo inside.

Now that they were alone, he realized that he had no idea what to even say.  There was so much to say, to ask, that he had no idea where to start.  So, the silence between them continued, feeling like an oppressive force weighing down on him.

That was until Leo broke it by asking, “Are you going to keep holding onto my arm?”

Izumi jerked back, letting go of Leo’s arm so quickly one might have assumed it was on fire.  “I… Sorry, I didn’t realize…”  He averted his gaze, letting the silence fall between them again.  Leo was so close, yet he still felt so far away and Izumi had no idea how to bridge the gap.  Or if he was even worthy to do that, after having almost ruined the Knights that Leo cherished.

“Sena.”

Tilting his head slightly to indicate that he was listening, Izumi still kept his eyes glued to the floor.

“Sena, look at me.”

Izumi’s head snapped up at the commanding tone in Leo’s voice, eyes widening as he took in the serious expression on his king’s face.  “Ou-sama…?”

Before Izumi could say anything else, he was pushed up against the wall, Leo’s lips on his own in a hungry kiss.  He froze, just for a moment, trying to process the fact that Leo was  _ kissing _ him and pressing up against him, warm and solid and  _ real _ .  Once he realized that yes, this was really happening, he lifted his hands to hold Leo closer.  His fingers trembled as they gripped Leo’s cheer shirt, the texture of the fabric keeping him grounded and reminding him that this wasn’t some fever dream caused by the heat.

Izumi could feel himself melting even further into the kiss as Leo’s tongue nudged at his lips.  Arms wrapped around Izumi’s neck as Leo pressed himself even closer, as though he were trying to merge the two of them together.  There was a desperate feel to the kiss and it made Izumi hold his king even tighter.  Keeping an arm around Leo’s waist, he brought his other hand up, tugging Leo’s hair free from the elastic tie.  It cascaded down his back and he ran his fingers through it, feeling Leo relax against him.

Leo breathed a content sigh into his mouth before pulling back ever so slightly.  When he spoke, their lips brushed together, teasing Izumi with the memory of the kiss.  “Sena, don’t cry.”

“W…What?  I’m not…”  Bringing a hand up to his face, Izumi was startled to feel that yes, he was crying.

“Was I that bad at kissing?” Leo asked, still pressed so close to him that Izumi could feel every breath he took and every minute movement he made.

“N-No, Ou-sama, no, I just… Fuck, I never thought…”

“I’d kiss you?  Silly Sena, I love you!” Leo laughed, soft and warm, a laugh he’d only ever shown Izumi.  “You know I’m bad with words so I just… I thought this would be good enough for you?”

Scrubbing at his cheeks, Izumi tried to compose himself before speaking again.  “I…  Ou-sama, you were gone for so long and I…  Are you really back?”  He hated how weak he sounded at that moment, how obviously scared he was that Leo was going to leave him again.  But he was scared to give into this only to have Leo disappear all over again.

Hands cupped his face and Leo gently brushed away every tear before speaking again.  “I’m really back.  I… I don’t know what will happen in the future, if the aliens will come back or… or anything else,” he said frowning slightly at his own thoughts.  “But I will do what I can to stay here.”

Izumi frowned as well, looking over Leo’s face, finding it impossible to read him.  “Do you promise?”  While words didn't mean much to Leo, it would make Izumi feel better if he could get a verbal confirmation.

“Sena…  My Sena.  I promise,” Leo said, expression softening as he closed the small distance between them to press their lips together again.  It was soft and tender, not at all desperate like their first kiss had been and when Leo pulled back, the smile he wore was one Izumi wanted to brand into his memories.  “And now I’ve sealed it with a kiss.”

Feeling his face heat up, Izumi pulled Leo into another kiss, partly to hide his embarrassment and partly because he had been wanting to do this for  _ so _ long now.

Leo laughed into the kiss and pressed closer, threading his hands into Izumi’s hair and yanking off his white headband in the process.

As the strip of cloth fell to the floor, it hit Izumi just how much he had missed Leo.  This time, he would do whatever it took to keep Leo by his side.


End file.
